Crossover Chaos
by JaJaLoo
Summary: On their worlds they are either regarded as heroes, nuances, or trying to live as much of a normal life as they can. But one day, a call would be sent out. A call that would reach them all, twelve individuals, to band together and defeat an evil so great, it threatens the multiverse itself. It doesn't matter what they were called back home, because together, they're heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I'm back from the dead. Not literally. But...this is something else taken from the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki, but I dislike it because of the voice actors for the Calvin and Hobbes gang. And, yes, this is after the Collective in Calvin and Hobbes the Series, so Socrates, Andy, and Sherman are in this. Please don't sue me, Swing123.**

 **And now, Crossover Chaos.**

* * *

There are many types of heroes.

Superheroes, everyday heroes and more.

But in these universes, there are no heroes. It's chaotic.

The residents here are heroes, nuisances, and trying to live a normal life.

But one day, a call would be sent out.

A call to twelve individuals alike, to band together and defeat an evil so great, that it would threaten the Multiverse.

Whether they like it or not.


	2. The Evil Meeting

We now see a space station.

A large space station.

Inside, a whole bunch of the crappiest villains reside.

They were all sitting down around a table.

"Well, this is awkward." said a certain green zooplankton.

If you guessed Plankton, you are correct.

"Yes it is." said Professor Calamatious. "It appears we were summoned here for a villainous...what's the word?"

"Deed?" Marie guessed.

"Act?" Asked Purple.

"Fairies?" Crocker wondered.

"Purpose?" Vlad said.

"Yes that's it! Now I guess we should get introductions in order, I'm Professor Finnbarr Calamatious, intelligent scientist and sworn enemy of Jimmy Neutron, though I do have to thank him for returning me to my normal form instead of being his mother." Calamatious said.

"My name is Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket and arch enemy of Eugene Krabs and his blasted fry cook SpongeBob! I was so close with Plan Z and that porous freak ruined it!" Plankton thundered.

"I'm Denzel Crocker, elementary school teacher, and professional fairy hunter, My nemesis is Timmy Turner and his... FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Crocker soon started spazzing out with the newer villains looking in shock.

Tallest Red leans towards Vlad and whispered "Is he always like this?"

Vlad nodded much to Red's shock.

Crocker calmed down.

"Anyways i'm Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park and also Vlad Plasmius the half ghost, my arch nemesis is Daniel Fenton otherwise known as Danny Phantom." Vlad told everyone.

"My name is Dr. Franklin Brainstorm." Dr. Brainstorm started, but he was cut off by Crocker.

"Heh. His name's Frank..." he chuckled.

"SHUT IT! Now. I am Dr. Brainstorm, evil genius, and sworn enemy of Calvin and Hobbes."

"Who are those clowns?" Plankton asked. "Clones of SpongeBob?"

"No. They are a six year old brat and his tiger who are trying to overthrow me!"

Soon Jack, his robot assistant walked into the room holding a Mountain Dew.

"Man, this villain has a good soda machine." he said.

"And this is my robot, Jack" Brainstorm finished.

"Hey where'd you get that soda?" Purple asked.

"Down the hall, take two lefts and the machine is there." Jack replied.

"Hey thanks!"

Purple then left the room.

"Anyway's were the almighty tallest, Red and Purple, we're the leaders of the irken armada, and were only here to find a way to get rid of that defect Zim, who caused more destruction to the empire than any other irken, we sent him on a fake mission to earth but with an opportunity to be rid of him forever we joined this group." Red announced.

"We also came for the free snacks!" Purple called from down the hallway.

"We like snacks."

"Hey can we get our introduction?!" yelled Lee Kanker. "We're the Kanker Sisters and we have joined this group to finally be with our boyfriends!"

Dr. Brainstorm leaned towards Calamaitous)

"Man they are really running out of villains to use, eh?"

Calamatious nodded.

Soon the room went dark with only a TV screen being the only the source of light when a dark figure appeared.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS! I'VE SUMMONED YOU HERE FOR A PURPOSE." The figure said.

The screen then changed to 9 worlds

"IN EACH OF THESE WORLDS THERE IS A CRYSTAL FOR YOU TO FIND, IF YOU FIND ALL OF THEM YOUR GREATEST DESIRES WILL BE GRANTED!" The figure thundered.

The the villains thought of their greatest wishes. Plankton, Calamatious, and Brainstorm thought of conquering the world, Vlad thought of marrying Maddie Fenton, the Kankers thought of marrying the Eds, Tallest Red thought of shooting Zim into the sun, and Purple thought of having a mountain of snacks.

"NOW TAKE YOUR POWER AND OBTAIN THOSE CRYSTALS FOR ME!"

Each of the villains left to work on their takeovers of their worlds while the main villain began laughing.

"MAWHAHA! WITH THE POWER OF THE CRYSTALS WHO COULD POSSIBLY STOP ME?! WHO?! WHOOOOO!?"

* * *

"SpongeBob SquarePants, that's who!" a yellow sea sponge announced, as his foghorn alarm clock went off.

SpongeBob hopped out of bed, and ran over to his pet sea snail, Gary.

"Good Morning Gary, what day is it today?" SpongeBob asked his faithful pet.

"Meow." Gary meowed.

Some music began playing in the background.

"Monday? Oh-ho, Monday!" SpongeBob cheered, as he sang along with the music.

 _Thank gosh it's Monday, my number one day!_

 _Back in the saddle at work I can shine._

 _I love the rat race and the starting line!_

 _It's Monday, thank gosh it's Monday!_

 _Sing with me, Gary!_

 _It's Monday, it's Monday, it's Monday,_

 _Thank gosh it's MONDAAAYYY!_

Spongebob put on a big hat that said "Manager" on it as he stepped out the door.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready for my first day of work as manager at the Krusty Krab 2!" SpongeBob yelled as he ran down the street, waking several people in the process.

But when he got to downtown Bikini Bottom, he got a nasty surprise.

"The town's invaded with ROBOTS!" SpongeBob panicked.

It was true. Robots were destroying several parts of Bikini Bottom.

Mrs. Puff's DMV was crushed, the bus station was destroyed, and worst of all...

Both Krusty Krabs were on fire!

SpongeBob fell to his knees and started crying.

But then he snapped out of it, and ran back through his neighborhood.

He reached his pineapple house, and kicked the door down.

In a spy movie type way, he grabbed his bubble wand and soap.

He also grabbed his karate gloves.

"Now I'm ready." SpongeBob said.

He ran outside, back to downtown Bikini Bottom, while screaming a long battle cry that cracked people's windows.

SpongeBob then approached the flaming Bikini Bottom.

"Hey, robots, OVER HERE!" SpongeBob screeched.

The robots turned and saw a small yellow sea sponge screaming at them.

They turned, shrugged, and went after SpongeBob.

"Oopsy." SpongeBob said, dropping his equipment.

He then ran for his life back to his home.

He was just near Squidward's house, until...

SpongeBob got confronted by a giant green portal.

"AAAHHH! DON'T EAT ME! I'M HIGH IN CHOLESTEROL!" SpongeBob screamed.

But the person who was in the portal wasn't a maneater.

It was Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius.

"Don't worry!" Jimmy said. " Come with me, and you'll be safe!"

"Can I trust you?" SpongeBob asked.

"Of course you can! Come on!"

Jimmy grabbed SpongeBob and they sailed into the green portal.

The robots stopped, confused.

They shrugged, and went back to destroying Bikini Bottom.

However, SpongeBob nor Jimmy noticed what was on the robots' backs.

It was a metal inscription of Plankton's face and the Chum Bucket logo.


End file.
